Return of the Phoenix Lord
by Lord-Phoenix1
Summary: Harry was betrayed by his friends before his fifth year and he goes missing after two years Harry teaches at Hogwarts as Brian, no one knows who he really is. Can Harry forgive them?? R/Hrm Harry/?? R/R plz
1. Chapter One

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Anything extra of course belongs to me yey! :P  
  
  
  
Chapter One: An Assassin in Hogwarts  
  
Brian was in the Hogwart's hospital wing and was mentally cursing himself for being careless and he knew Dumbledore would surely question him since for the past eight months he had been fighting against death eaters alone and the public called him 'Death Angel' it is kind of funny, even the ministry tried to find his true identity. Now, he was in deep trouble if dumbledore used a truth potion his secrets will be out and he could not let that happen. Climbing off the bed and changing into his clothes and taking his both his Japanese swords he silently left the hospital wing with his hood covering his face and hoping no one was at the main entrance he increased his pace.  
  
He looked was just about to slip out of the main door when voice he knew to well said "Stop right there" cursing his luck Brian turned around to face minister Fudge and he was not alone beside him stood Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and Lupin.  
  
"Could you follow ask, we would like to ask some questions?"  
  
Brian just nodded his head followed them he could see Remus trying to find his scent but thanks to a potion and a powerful charm he did not have one since he did not want any animal or a animagus to trail his scent find out his identity. Snape was looking at him expecting him to kill all of them and run away. He wondered what their reaction would be if they find out that he is in fact Harry Potter the boy-who-lived and he suppose to begin his seventh year in two weeks but instead of that he became a assassin and he hunted down death eaters. He remembered his summer just before his fifth year that turned his world upside down.  
  
*/Flashback/*  
  
A scream woke up Harry taking his wand he rushed down stairs and to his shock he found his relatives dead probably killed by the killing curse, he must stood there for some time since he did notice the arrival of six aurors and the minister himself.  
  
"So it was you then" Harry looked at the minister.  
  
"No I did not do it, I heard a scream, and I came.." but Harry never got to finish since the minister took his wand and snapped it into half.  
  
Harry never knew what happen next since he woke up in a courtroom. He looked around saw the weasleys and all his professors they were glaring at him. Then he knew that they believed that he killed his relatives. He felt betrayed how could they do this to him. He was lost in his thoughts that he never his charges all he knew was he was sentence to fifty years in Azkaban.  
  
The dementors affected him badly but that did not hold him long within a month he escaped from the prison since he was animagus a black panther to be exact for days he ran until he fainted in a forest. Six months after his escape the ministry caught someone impersonating him and it was none other than wormtail and they learned the truth of his innocence but he was not planning on forgiving them. He remembered waking up surrounded by elves and they of course took care of him even the queen treated him like a son. There were his new life began.  
  
For a year and half they trained him in wandless magic, martial arts, elfish magic and how to use a sword. He learned a lot of things and later on he had mastered three animagus forms, a panther, a phoenix and a dragon.  
  
/*End of Flashback*/  
  
Harry stopped walking as the reached the entrance to dumbledore's office. "Cockroach cluster" well things have not changed Harry walked up the stairs and came to the familiar room and he looked at Fawkes wondering whether the phoenix could recognize him then he noticed a door that he never seen before.  
  
Dumbledore opened the door and went in followed by the others. Harry just followed knowing that he can't run away now. The room was large and there were about thirty people in the room some of them were aurors and he knew whom this people. He noticed his professors, the weaslys, and some people he seen before and he realized that this must the order of the phoenix members. Just what he needed more people who wanted to find his identity. He saw Ron, Hermione, Cho and to his surprise Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were part of the order. He noticed Hermione was looking at him with a curious expression and he glared at her went to take a seat that girl never learned to keep out people's business. Dumbledore stood up  
  
"As you noticed we have a guest with us, your questions can be answered later, so Mr.?" Harry narrowed his eyes at dumbledore what is he trying to do.  
  
"Just call me Brian and I wont answer all of your questions"  
  
"Alright Brian"  
  
"You see Brian, you have been attacking death eaters for about quite some times and we have been wondering who side are you on, and why not join the aurors instead why you doing this alone" Harry looked at the minister he still wondered why he still held the position and he had to keep himself in control he felt so tempted to kill Fudge and get out of here soon. Glaring at dumbledore  
  
"Well I do not like working with ministry and I am much better when I am alone"  
  
"What's wrong with the ministry?" Fudge challenged.  
  
"I don't believe it works and you people have custom of throwing innocent people in prison and if the ministry was so great then how did you fail to protect diagon alley" Harry clearly remembered the attack, some shops were destroyed but it wasn't the shops that made Harry feel sick its was the bodies of dead people, about 124 people died that day ever since then he despised the ministry.  
  
He noticed that most of the people were lost in their own world until Hermione looked at him "How can your sword reflect back the curses sent to you including the killing curse which cant be blocked?"  
  
Harry noticed that she have changed much and she was holding Ron's hand 'took them long enough' "That is not any of your business and as I said my personal life has nothing to with any of you" he could not stay here longer "and I will be leaving now" standing up he was just about to leave when dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"Okay Brian we understand, the other reason I wanted to talk to you cause is I am looking for dueling teacher and I would like to know whether you could teach?"  
  
Harry knew what was dumbledore trying to do if stayed here and taught they could keep an eye on him and find more about him, well he could play along and once Voldermort his gone he will disappear without a trace after much thinking. Harry decided to accept the offer "Alright I accept your offer Albus but" he looked at Snape "if any of your staff member insults me I wont be responsible for my actions and when shall I move in?"  
  
"In two days if it is okay with you"  
  
"Alright, I have to leave now" taking a last look at everyone he about to slip out "and Albus during my stay here never try to mix truth potion with any of my drinks if you do then you will be sorry" Harry left the room leaving Albus shocked with the rest of the room. Walking away from the castle that used to be his home he wondered whether he did the right thing.  
  
Looking around and see nobody he apparated to his home in London. He bought the place six months ago taking of his clothes and keeping his swords back at the rightful place he decided to take a hot bath. While he smiled to himself he was sure going to make the slytherins life miserable this year.  
  
(AN: this story will mostly be in Harry's pov and should I pair Harry with some one (NO SLASH) should it be Cho, Ginny or someone else, till the next chapter.see ya!! REVIEW plz) 


	2. Chapter Two

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Anything extra of course belongs to me yey! :P  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Brian just return from his morning run and was currently eating his breakfast went his owl drop the Daily prophet on to the table. He was sure that by now people would know that he will be teaching at Hogwarts, finishing his breakfast he looked at the front page.  
  
MYSTERIOUS ASSASSIN TO TEACH AT HOGWARTS  
  
The mysterious assassin whom his identity was revealed at Hogwarts two days ago when he was in the hospital wing after being hit by a curse in an attack. The Headmaster of the school is still not sure of his origins and how he uses his swords like a wand.  
  
The Minister however said that they would keep an eye on this person and try to find out more about him. The assassin will be teaching dueling classes at Hogwarts and parents are wondering whether is it safe for their children to be tought by this person who can be a death eater or some one else to become the next dark lord.  
  
Crushing the paper Brian threw it away he went to his room started packing today he had to be at Hogwarts by 11 a.m and of course he had a lot of time left but he was planning to leave early then have a chat with idiot Fudge. Taking his wand he looked at it the elves made him a very unique wand he remembered the day before he left the elfish world.  
  
*/Flashback/*  
  
"Harry before you leave I want you have this" the queen pulled out a wand and placed it in his hand "This is no ordinary wand it is powerful and it is something that will help you defeat Voldermort"  
  
Harry stared at the wand it was in a mixture of black and silver, he felt warm feeling in his body when he first bought his wand "How would you know that this wand will help me?"  
  
The queen looked at him and sighed "Harry do you know why Voldermort when after you?" she looked at him waiting for a response.  
  
"No, they never told me" he looked at her wondering what this information got to with his wand then he stopped his thoughts and looked at her "You know why Voldermort came after me don't you?"  
  
"Yes I knew" she looked guilty.  
  
"Tell me" he smiled at her "I not angry with you for not telling me earlier you have don't a lot of things for me"  
  
"Harry what I am going to tell you will make you dislike them more that why I am worried promise me you wont kill anyone except for Voldermort and his followers"  
  
"Alright, so let me guess Albus lied to me"  
  
"Yes, you see your mother is a pureblood witch and not just any normal witch but a powerful one just like your father"  
  
Harry sat there stunned 'so that's why they don't talk about my mother' and he must be more powerful then Voldermort. "How can they be powerful?"  
  
"You see back in the founders time Helga made a prophecy about a child who will destroy an evil wizard and bring peace to the wizarding world like Merlin did five thousands years ago"  
  
"So I must be this child and Voldermort found out about this prophecy and try to kill me" Harry mentally thought I must be a gryffindor heir "how did I survive the curse?"  
  
"That is still the mystery I believe the only person who can be give you an answer is Merlin himself and you are infact the most powerful wizard on the planet"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Harry you are the heir of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Merlin"  
  
*/Flashback/*  
  
Harry remembered staring at her in shock and promising to her he would come back after he defeated Voldermort. After saying good bye to all his friends he left the place with a wand and a pendant that the King gave him just before he left, the pendant gave him all the abilities the elves had and it also had about hundred protection charms to protect him.  
  
Looking at his home for the last time he apparated to Hogwarts since the term have not started yet no one saw him appear out of nowhere. He walked towards the Albus office in his thoughts 'Hermione probably will question me how I could apparate in Hogwarts if she saw me' he noticed that the potion master was outside the entrance 'probably waiting for me'  
  
"Good morning, Snape what's the password" Harry watched Snape say the password went to the office "stupid git" following him and to his shock the minister was there also.  
  
"Good Morning Brian"  
  
Harry nodded his head at Albus "So Fudge I presume you have read the paper today and I don't like the part referring me to the next dark lord" glaring at the minister, not getting any reply he turned to Albus "So where's my room"  
  
"Draco will bring you to your room but before that we need to know somethings"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Whats your full name?"  
  
'Oh shit, I forgot about that' Brian was trying to figure out this 'well how about..' "My full name is Brian Godric Xavier" he looked at the shocked faces and smiled "what anything wrong..no then you would probably want to know my age which is 20."  
  
"Alright then our Head boy will show you to your room"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Brian saw Draco and Blaise waiting for him "Well you must be Draco and you are" looking at Blaise.  
  
"My name is Blaise Zabini"  
  
Brian just nodded in response and followed Draco to his room, he wondered what caused this two slytherins to join the light he looked at Draco since his father is a death eater and yet he is here "I am curious Draco, what are you doing in the order when your father is a death eater?"  
  
"I hate him after what he did" Draco looked at him notcing his puzzled "he killed my mother because she was caught passing information to the order"  
  
"I see" Brian noticed that they had stopped in front of Merlin's portrait "I presume that this portrait leads to the professor's rooms"  
  
"Yes and lunch will begin in few minutes will you have any problems finding your way to the great hall" said Draco.  
  
"No and thank you for your help"  
  
"Your welcome and the password is 'Chimera'" Brian watched the two students walk away some things have changed shaking his head he told the password and walked in looked around there were plenty of rooms he noticed that each door had the professor's name. He walked and looked for his name and to his horror it was just beside Snape's room. So this is Albus's work.  
  
Leaving his trunk in his room and locking his door with a special locking charm Brain went to the great hall to have his lunch. He noticed that the house elves were cleaning the place. Entering the hall he noticed that all the professors were there and some of the students were also there he walked up to the head table was about to take his seat but stopped and looked at the person beside it was Lupin. 'Why is here' ignoring the looks from some professors Brian just ate his meal in silence.  
  
While he was eating he looked around the hall saw Ron and Hermione sitting at the far end of the gryffindor table away from the other students. He saw Ginny with Neville; he remembered seeing Neville saving Ginny's life when death eaters attacked Hogsmeade last year. Brian looked closer at he noticed there was a scar across Neville's cheek.  
  
Remus Lupin the DADA teacher was looking at Brian wondering where he had seen him before, the ring on the dueling master's hand was very familiar and yet he could not remember where he had seen it. He noticed Brian looking at Neville's scar. "He got it last year after dueling with Macnair"  
  
Brian looked at Lupin and nodded "I know" looking at the curious look on Lupin's face, "I was there remember"  
  
"You looked kind of familiar have I seen you before" Lupin asked  
  
Brian knew what was Lupin talking about he saved Lupin from some death eaters just after he left the forest. "No I don't think so" if Lupin remembered him he will have some problems since everyone knows that the forest near Slieve Donard mountain was home to the elves and Dumbledore knew some of the elves.  
  
Finishing his meal Brian decided to leave the hall before Lupin or the other members of the staff asked him more questions. He also had to get a new broom since his firebolt was in his vault and using it will attract to much attention. Walking in to his room he took some of his money and making sure his door was locked he disapparated to Diagon Alley.  
  
The place was full of people since some of them were buying school items. He went to Quality Quidditch Supplies to see whether they had any new brooms the last time he came he they were selling 'FireBolt 3000' which cost about 678 galleons.  
  
He walked in to the shop and looked around and he spotted a broom in black color and the twigs were in silver color. He looked at the price tag and the information about the broom.  
  
Thunderbolt Special Edition Limited stock 40 only Price: 1536 galleons  
  
Brian looked at the price and wondered whether to buy it or not and thanks to elfish magic he transferred some of the dead death eaters money into his account without the getting. He never kept all the money he donated some and the rest he kept or gave it to those families who needed help.  
  
Finally after much thinking Brain decided to buy it and asking the shopkeeper to deliver it to Hogwarts later during dinner, leaving the shop Brian went to Flourish & Blotts to get some books. During all this he noticed that many people were looking at him and girls or women were staring at him. Feeling uneasy he decided to apparate to Hogsmeade.  
  
Brian decided he needed a drink he went to The Three Broomsticks and order himself a butterbeer, took a seat some where in the corner and looked at everyone who came in and out.  
  
"Can I sit here?"  
  
Brian looked at the person and to his surprise it was Cho, "Sure" and he wondered what she was doing at Hogwarts since she must graduated last year. "So what are you doing at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Well I am the quidditch instructor, the previous instructor died during my sixth year" Cho responded  
  
Brian just nodded his head, so many people died during this war finishing his drink he got up and left the place not bothering whether Cho was following him or not, he just walked towards Hogwarts in silence thinking about all those who died. He was not being rude to Cho but he did not feel like talking to many people.  
  
Unknown to him Cho was right behind him and was checking him out.  
  
Its has been few hours after dinner and Brian was looking at the list of things he must teach the students, the list of course was given to him by Albus. He looked at his new broom, which was just delivered during dinner in the great hall. He remembered seeing Ron dropping of his seat when he saw the broom and the remaining of the staff was also shocked since everyone knew how expensive the broom and the only people who never reacted was Cho and Draco.  
  
After he found that Draco, Blaise and Cho all had the Firebolt 3000 and Ron and Ginny had a Firebolt, ever since Draco's father was caught Ron's father was given the position that was previously belong to Lucius Malfoy and so he was not surprised by their new brooms.  
  
Looking at the time Brian kept the list and locked his door and deciding the ceiling color was not to his taste he took his wand and pointed it at the ceiling "Maximas Caeruleus" the ceiling changed into a dark green color. Brian looked and saw that everything was okay, kept his wand. Casting a protection charm at his bed, Brian fell in to a dreamless sleep and hoping all this would turn out right.  
  
  
  
(AN: Thank you to all of you who reviewed my first chapter and sorry for taking so long to post this chapter I had some problems with the computer. I was not expecting to get so many reviews for my first chapter so thanks again for all your support.  
  
Also after much thinking and looking through all your reviews I decided that Harry would be paired with Cho or a female elf. So you all have to wait and find out who will it be. Also note that the next chapter will take some time to be posted.....and should I make Draco and Brian be friends or should it be Snape..if not how about making both Draco and Snape become friends with Brian?? So give me your ideas.  
  
And I need some help..i need a name for the queen and the king.  
  
P/s: All of you who have reviewed will be thanked after the Epilogue of this story...so keep your reviews coming in!!! 


	3. NOTE !

A/N: I deeply apologize for not updating for the past months but I had some problems with my Computer so I sent it for repairs and I had reinstall most of programs and I had some personal problems with my family thus I was not unable to find time to continue writing. I hereby apologize to all my reviewers and readers! So sorry! I hope that all of you will understand.  
  
  
  
I was shocked when I found that I had over 120 reviews from the readers and reviewers, looking at the reviews I really want to thank every single person who reviewed. The good news is I will update the story by end of February. Also I will like to thank the reviewers who gave me ideas for the Elves names.  
  
Note: Those who read HP and Dark Phoenix, I deeply sorry to say that I will be removing the story from FF.net cause I rather concentrate on completing HP & The Return of the Phoenix Lord and I am also working on the prequel for it.  
  
Yours truly, Lord-Phoenix  
  
Thank you, Thank You!!!! 


End file.
